<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cave in by Mysterythief1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249434">Cave in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterythief1/pseuds/Mysterythief1'>Mysterythief1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterythief1/pseuds/Mysterythief1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme Amidala survives and becomes the leader of the rebellion believing that Anakin has died. While scouting, she is followed by Darth Vader. He pursues her to a cave where they end up trapped together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cave in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by a thread on Tumblr by @riyo-chuchi and @kyraneko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cave-in was the least of Padme’s concerns at the moment. She knew she had to keep moving, finding a place to hide was her best bet. A way out was secondary. Padme had made her way to Dantooine in hopes of scouting out a new rebel base. Unfortunately she had been followed by him. </p>
<p>The black dog of the empire.</p>
<p>The Sith.</p>
<p>The one who had killed her husband ten years ago.</p>
<p>Padme clutched her blaster tighter in her hand as she moved around the maze of rock, trying to keep her back against the wall as she scanned for crevasses that she could possibly squeeze into and the shadow of the enemy she knew was trapped in the cave with her. </p>
<p>It was rather ironic actually. </p>
<p>Padme had dashed to the cave moving much faster than Vader, but he knew how to use the force. The second he had made it into the cave he forced a stalactite down near her feet. Then the ceiling collapsed. </p>
<p>Just like Padme’s typical luck.</p>
<p>Now she was stuck in a cave with the second most powerful man in the galaxy armed with a blaster versus a lightsaber. The odds, she knew, were not in her favor. She had seen Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all deflect blaster bolts with their lightsabers. If she shot her blaster she might as well sign her own death warrant. Then again she was having trouble trying to be optimistic about her chances in this situation. </p>
<p>She would have given anything to have Anakin or Ahsoka, with her at the moment. She would have even taken Obi-Wan, who she had trouble forgiving at first after Mustafa. But mainly she wanted Anakin. She understood how the war had destroyed her husband. How losing Ahsoka had torn him apart. How Palpatine had tricked him like he had everyone else. </p>
<p>But Anakin was dead. </p>
<p>He had been for ten years and Padme had to accept that. </p>
<p>Now she had to figure a way out of this situation. She couldn’t leave her kids parentless. She wouldn’t let them grow up being told that their father had destroyed the Republic when he had given so much to protect it. In the end everyone was responsible for the fall of the republic and the rise of the empire. The senate had allowed the war to continue, had allowed peacekeepers to fight an endless battle instead of tracking down the true threat that was manipulating every move on both sides. She would not let the galaxy forget that they had failed themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader moved slowly through the cave. It was truly unfortunate that the cave entrance had collapsed behind him. However, that was a problem to be dealt with later. For now Vader was hunting. </p>
<p>And he was close to his prey.</p>
<p>Soon he would have the confounded rebel leader in his custody. The rebellion would be squashed beneath his fist and the rebellion leader would tell him where to find Obi-Wan. Soon, ohh so soon, he would crush his former master. </p>
<p>His brother.</p>
<p>Who had let his padawan be charged with sedition against the Jedi and the Republic. Who had manipulated his loving wife, convincing her to take Obi-Wan to him. </p>
<p>His father. </p>
<p>Who had said he had failed Anakin and then left him to die. Obi-Wan would pay for his betrayal. The only thing preventing Vader was something he would have incredibly soon.<br/>
Vader palmed his lightsaber, igniting the red glow to light the way. The rebel thought he could hide, but Vader could sense his concern about survival and the need to hide. Vader strode deeper into the cave pleased to note that he would soon be receiving answers he had long awaited.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme shook with each breath. Her helmet rattled in response, causing the small beam of light to bounce around the walls. She stood facing a dead end. A circular cavern with no way to go except back towards certain doom. But she wouldn’t run. </p>
<p>Padme did not run. </p>
<p>She faced her problems. With slight hesitation she turned around facing the sight that she had already known would be in front of her. Vader stood confidently a few paces away from her, glowing red from the blade causally held in his hand. If he could have smirked Padme was sure he would have done so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your position is futile. Surrender is your only option. If you cooperate, I will give you a merciful death. Resist me and I will cause you pain and suffering as you have never known.”<br/>
Vader held out his other hand which held cuffs, offering Padme the option of surrender. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme broke. She was not going to be taken by the empire that had destroyed or threatened everything she loved. </p>
<p>“You offer me mercy.” she spat “You. The dog of the Empire. Who has slaughtered thousands at his beck and call. The blue shadow virus would give me more mercy than you ever could.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader froze, his hand shaking only visible by the trembling of the red light. He had not heard mention of the blue shadow virus since that fateful day on Naboo. When he had almost lost his wife and padawan. Now they were both gone. They had been for years, and this rebel scum dared to insinuate that his wife had almost died of a virus that was more capable of mercy. </p>
<p>Vader would show them mercy.</p>
<p>In less then a second Vader leaned in front of the rebel, the side of his blade hung threateningly at his neck.</p>
<p>“You…you will regret your decision to bring the blue shadow virus into this. For your arrogance you will suffer both at it’s hand and mine.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme was done. </p>
<p>She was done with the Empire. She was done with the suffering of those she loved. She was done being threatened by the imperial guard dog who apparently broke with the mention of the blue shadow virus that she had almost died of. But most of all, she was done with hiding. Padme slid her hands past the lightsaber to her helmet, the huge clunky thing she always wore when she went outside. </p>
<p>This was not who she was. If Padme was going to die, she would die with her face known standing for what she believed in as she had before. During the war. </p>
<p>Padme lifted the helmet and in a burst of anger threw it right at Vader’s head. </p>
<p>“MY ARROGANCE! I’M THE ONE WHO IS ARROGANT? You take whatever pleases you. You crush people who are just trying to live. You have no regard for life and you believe that you can control everyone to follow your whims. I am not the one who is arrogant. Nor is it me who should suffer.” </p>
<p>Vader, out of shock, had retracted his blade after Padme had hit him with the helmet. Padme took a step forward, shocked to find that it caused Vader to take a step back. Then he fell to his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin crumbled to his knees. Something he only ever did in front of her. </p>
<p>Padme. </p>
<p>His support. His love. His wife. </p>
<p>The only one who had never walked away from him. </p>
<p>She ran towards him. </p>
<p>The only one who had never betrayed him. </p>
<p>She thought she was saving him.</p>
<p>The only one who had never hurt him. </p>
<p>He had hurt her. </p>
<p>He had killed her.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what the Empire had told him. </p>
<p>Yet here she was. Breathtaking as ever. Covered in dust, dirt, and sweat. Her hair half pulled out of its ponytail from removing her helmet. Yelling at him with the same passion that she always had. Never giving in to intimidation or desperation. </p>
<p>His Padme.</p>
<p>Anakin turned his lightsaber so the emitter faced him, offering the blade towards Padme.</p>
<p>“I once offered my lightsaber to you, telling you it was my life. I offer it to you again as it is yours. It has always been yours.” </p>
<p>Padme stood, mouth ajar, staring at the lightsaber stretched out towards her, trying to comprehend what she had heard.</p>
<p>“Ani?” She managed to choke. </p>
<p>The black helmet moved up and down slowly confirming Padme’s best dreams and worst nightmares were true before she lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>